I Like It When You Stab Me
by Ella Soliel
Summary: 7 members of the organization are mental patients that have been released by a rights group and allowed into their shelter.hinted Zemyx,lots of AkuRoku,LarxenexMarluxia,XionxRoxas, XionxAxel,ZexionxOC,RoxasxOC,AxelxOC,rated m for sex,lang,and sadists
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anneliese Nin James. But you can call me Nin for short. I am twenty-one years old, and I am part of a civil rights group. We were donated a lot of money a few months ago, and it has payed off. We are freeing psychopath patients at a so-called 'hospital'. They have wrongly accused people for insanity, bipolarism, ADD, and many other false sicknesses. Some of the people are very young, some are very old, but very few of the patients are without help. Friends, Family, and loved ones from all over have swarmed to the release for their the ones they care about. And after it is all over, I frown. Three children without families for them are taken to foster care. An old woman is taken by force to go to a retirement home. And a middle aged man runs into the liquor store. I also see many young people, too old for foster care and too young for retirement homes or to even drink. Stuck between being a kid and being an adult.

"Hello, my name is Anneliese James. I'm part of the group who worked hard for months to let you go." I greeted, walking over to some of them. "Why?" I heard one of the former patients ask. "It was in our evidence, and decided in court, that they were wrongly accusing people and placing them in their hospital." I explained, with a smile on my face. "Thanks." I heard someone say. "If you need a place to stay our group has a shelter that allows three people to a room with two meals a day and three showers a week." I invited, gesturing to the bus of my rights group. "I'm in charge of the social relations department, which is just me and another worker. Haha!" I chuckled. I saw several of the patients start to scatter, and I saw seven climb onto the bus. One of them was waiting, though, standing in front of the doorway to the bus. He had insanely strange colored hair, as many of them did. It was like a cold purple.

I hurried over to the bus, "It's free you know." I joked, brushing past him and getting onto the bus. I gasped when I saw his face. His eyes were such a strange blue. Like they were made of some time of endless blue void. "I know. I was just waiting." His voice was just as strange. It was mysterious and calm. "For what?" I wondered allowed. "You." I heard him barely whisper as he walked past me and find a seat next to a blonde male who had also been a former patient. I shrugged off the scary presence and sat in my seat at the front, and chatted with my fellow workers, who were quite pleased with our work. "Oh Nin, I'm so glad with worked out!" My best friend and coworker in social relations, Kendra Sefie, sighed in triumph. "I know, and we picked up a few of the former patients." I nodded in agreement. "I think they were all in the same housing wing." Kendra noted, seeing how they all seemed to be sitting next to each other. "No I don't think red headed one was in the pyro-obsessed wing, and I'm sure that the short blonde one was in the ADD wing. I think they're just close to each other since they're finally out and they don't know anyone." I examined.

"And that's why you're in charge of our section!" She patted me on the back. It was a short trip to the building, and I grouped the former patients together, "Alright wee need your names and ages, please. No pictures though, don't worry." I smiled, looking at my clipboard the whole time. "I'm Demyx. I'm eighteen." The blonde who was sitting next to the strange male with the intense blue eyes said, barely looking up. "Nineteen, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it-" "Axel I think she gets it." The redhead was interrupted by the short blonde. I was surprised. They seemed like close friends, yet they were in separate detention wings for the hospital, and were with each other for barely twenty minutes on the bus. "I'm Roxas, and I'm fifteen." I gasped at what the shorter blonde said. "You were supposed to be taken by the child services." I noted. "No, I wasn't." Axel growled, holding the blonde's hand and glaring at me furiously.

"Um, alright then... Kendra, could you take over?" I called to my partner, handing her the clipboard as she walked over and rushing off to check on rooms. "Um, Leita?" I asked the manager of the actual building. She was in charge of rooms, who was in them, and what they ate. "Oh, Nin darling! I'm so proud of our success! What is it you needed?" She asked, smiling with her brown eyes gleaming. "Two of the former patients, Need to have the same room. Whatever you can do! And maybe, if you could, make it so it's just a duo room? They seem a bit on the protective side." I gestured lightly to the short blonde and tall redhead. "Well I'll see what I can do, Nin." She smiled and looked back at her files. "Nin! I need some help over here!" I heard Kendra call, and rushed back over, "What is it?" I asked. "This one won't tell me his name or age." She whispered, pointing to the male with the amazing eyes, stunning hair, and mysterious voice. "I don't know what she's talking about. I'm nineteen and my name is Zexion." He had an innocent smirk on his face. He even had a strange name.

I smiled weakly at Kendra and left her to work. I went up to the second floor, and into my office/room that I shared with Kendra and an intern named Britney. I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop towards me. I wanted to see Zexion's patient file. I hadn't recognized him from my research. I searched through the copied documents and finally found his case in the 'special problems' wing. Which only had seven patients. A very low number for an entire wing. Then I realized that the special patients wing was meant for patients that were taken out of other wings for causing problems. Zexion was transferred to special problems after cutting a young woman in the sadist wing... '_The sadist wing? Everyone in that wing died of overdose medication.'_ I noted, and then realized while looking through the files that the sadist patients were having nightmares of death and were given multiple drugs to calm them, but all ended up dying from overdose.

I glanced through the other patients in the special problems wing and realized that Axel and Roxas had also been transferred to that wing. Axel _was_ in the pyro-crazy wing along with people obsessed with electricity who were put into the wing for similar reaction to their obsessions. But, Axel and a woman Larxene were both transferred into the special problems. Roxas was transferred away from ADD because he constantly was looking for someone and was very often moved around different wings. In fact, he had been moved to three different wings before the ADD wing, and when they decided they didn't know what to do with him they dumped him into special problems, and he finally stopped complaining.

Demyx, the taller blonde, was moved to special problems for repeatedly trying to drown animals or people in sinks, tubs, pools, and fishbowls. And Marluxia's file only said that he was moved to special problems for unknown reasons because the person in charge of his transfer died by accident eating a poisonous plant and all of his files had been deleted. It was labeled as a suicide act to cover up documents she didn't want anyone to see. And Xion, who was also in the sadist wing, nearly killed a worker for taking away her sweets. I picked up my walkie talkie, "Kendra... they're the real patients." I whispered in alarm. We knew that some of the patients had to be 'real' but we figured they all had families. Now I realize that we brought the hospital's seven most dangerous patients to the shelter.


	2. And You Were

The rooms were made clear. Axel and Roxas would get a small room for just the two of them on the main floor. Demyx and Xion would share a room on the third floor, which was connected by a thin wall to Larxene and Marluxia's room. And sadly Zexion was put in a small room on the second floor. _My_ floor. At night I shivered. We had let them into the building, we may never get them out of it. That, or _we_ won't get out of it. My nerves shook me to get some food. Workers had to pay extra if they wanted to get food in between scheduled meals. But it was worth it to calm my nerves. I stumbled out of my bed and walked towards the door, not bothering to put my slippers on. The floors were cold and changing in the most random spots. From carpet, to wood, to tile, my feet were going through a numb feeling. "I made all of those people crazy." I heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Zexion and Demyx sitting at one of the tables in the dining room. "Zexy, don't tell her..." Demyx whispered in a hushed tone that wasn't quiet enough for me to not hear. But, maybe I was supposed to hear.

"She's nice... I like her..." Zexion was staring at me the whole time, and It bugged me. "You heard the rules, no rape, no theft, no physical violence in this shelter!" I warned. Zexion frowned and buried his face into Demyx's arm, "Demyx she thinks I'm going to touch her the wrong way." He sounded defeated and betrayed, like I was a trusted friend and he found out I said something behind his back. "She's so rude, I don't like her." Demyx growled, glaring at me quickly and then kissing the top of Zexion's head. _'They're insane, gay, and, they're kind of scaring me.'_ I thought in alarm. "I won't hurt you... Unless you ask." Zexion chuckled, opening one of his eyes and smirking at me. I stepped away and rushed up the stairs and into my own room, feeling scared. Moments later I heard footsteps, and I knew it was Demyx and Zexion. "Goodnight, Nin." I heard Zexion speak softly through the door, and then they were gone. "Nin!" I looked at Kendra's bed, she was awake. "What?" I responded formally. "Who was at the door?" She seemed spooked. "Demyx and Zexion..." I answered slowly. "What were they doing here?" Kendra wondered. "Well I went down stairs to get a snack, and they were down there. But it was so strange... they were acting like each other's pet or something." I shook my head. "Zexion looks too short to be nineteen." Kendra scorned. "Maybe they all lied. Or... maybe he's just short for his age. Look..." I sighed and opened my laptop, letting Kendra browse through the seven file tabs. "Oh my god. They have to leave!" Kendra gasped.

I shook my head, "o. Do you see rape or cold blooded murder on here? No. This shelter was meant to take in anyone innocent, no exceptions. You can't blame them for anything they did there. And I think they hated it there. P-plus we'll be sued if anyone finds out they were 'real' patients. And they might have to go back... They can't go back there Kendra." I insisted. "But what if they-" "What if they _what_? I said you can't judge them entirely on what they did in that place!" I finished, closing my laptop and setting it to the side. "Okay fine." Kendra, defeated, turned away and proceeded to sleep. I still felt a chill from Zexion's words... _'I won't hurt you unless you ask'_ What kind of freak was he? Then I remembered he was placed with sadistic patients for years on end.

In the first few days, the seven former patients didn't come out of their rooms much. And if they ever did they were quiet and didn't talk to anyone but each other. Zexion, though, liked to look at me a lot, and it disturbed me. I could easily report him to the managers that he was harassing me, but technically he wasn't. Yet I tried to stay a far distance from him. He seemed so... Well I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't like the way he looked at me, and I didn't like the way he _didn't_ look at me. And while I was showering I could feel that he was close. I knew he wasn't actually _in_ the bathroom but I knew he was there. Waiting outside the door. Today most of the staff and residents were going to the museum because we were donated some passes. I didn't want to go. Human relations was my job. I only wanted to talk with people, not look at old things no one actually cares about. It was useless, really. I heard a knock on the door. But I ignored it. Any fool would know someone was in here, with the shower running. I heard another knock. "Someone is in here!" I shouted over the water's roar. But the door opened and closed very quickly. Too quickly... "Who's in here?" I demanded, standing behind the white shower curtain, and glad that another, dark brown shower curtain was on the other side.

"You know who it is." I recognized the voice. "Get out of here before I make it so that you can't stay here anymore!" I ordered. "I could just... make you go crazy... I've been making you crazy for a few days now... I think I'm finally getting to you." He sounded, as always, strange. The emotion in his voice, the intention behind it, and his facial expression would always disagree with one another. But I understood entirely what he meant. "I _am_ nineteen, you know. Your friend is rude to say otherwise. It's not fair to us." I heard the thud of the toilet seat top being put down, and I knew he was just sitting there. He had no thoughts of wanting to see me naked, but he just wanted to talk? That's what I was thinking. And somehow I knew I was right. He came from a mental hospital, and he seemed to fit in a mental hospital. But also, he seemed not to fit. I didn't know why I was thinking anything I was thinking. And maybe he was telling the truth when he said he was making me crazy... "You already are crazy. We see it. They _saw_ it... but they let you leave. It's not fair to us." He kept saying 'us'. "What are you talking about?" I whispered. "You understand that we don't want to go back. You understand just as well as we do..." He meant everyone who left the special problems wing.

"I could make you do anything I wanted... I could make it so that no one would be able to tell... And if I wanted to, I could kill you. Without anyone knowing what happened." Shocked, scared, and disturbed again, I nearly fell over. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say to you." His voice was the same. So strange. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered, feeling very afraid. "I'm sorry but that's one of things you won't understand. We understand perfectly, because we were there so long... but no one else would understand correctly. They would just force us to go back if they knew. Because knowing something isn't the same as understanding. But you won't believe that. And neither did they. Just stuck needles into us and made us swallow pill over pill... Making us do things we didn't want to. Make us see things and feel things that weren't real. They tried to change us. But if we tried to...- Never mine. I have to go now." I heard the door open and close again. So quickly. Too quickly.

I didn't see Zexion, or any of the other former patients for the rest of the day. And it scared me... What the hell did Zexion mean by any of that? I tried to calm myself down by five o'clock. I picked up my self phone and called Kendra. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, sounding so calm it was kinda weird. "Where are you?" I asked. "The store...? Why what's wrong?" She sounded concerned now. "N-nothing. But I was talking to Zexion earlier, and he said some things, but then he just randomly stopped and left. He kept using 'we' and 'us' like other people were there. He must have meant the other former patients, but... I don't know if I do anything weird, like really weird, Kendra, then just don't listen to me. Okay?" I rubbed my forehead, suddenly getting a head ache. "Alright... But if I have to I'm kicking those people out. We can't keep them there if they're bugging anyone, that includes you." Kendra said sternly. "Okay, if you insist. For some reason none of them are here. I asked around but the staff who'd talk to any of them said they just randomly had to leave at one point or another. Well i'm getting a migraine, I'll see you later. Bye." I hung up and set my cellphone on my night stand.

I drank some water and popped a couple of pills into my mouth, laying down to relax. Zexion said he could do anything to me, and I was believing it. What really bothered me, was that he said I already was crazy, and that everyone had already seen. Did that mean I used to know him? I couldn't think, all i wanted to do was sleep. So I did.


End file.
